


Glastonbury One Shot

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Guilt, One Shot, Oral Sex, RPF, Throat Fucking, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Kit Harington has tried hard to change his ways since his girlfriend moved in with him but some old flames die hard".......you could have told me over the phone that you had moved in with your girlfriend. Yet you came here apparently right after being with her. Which has me questioning whether anything has really changed”“No, Angela, it has changed. I didn't tell you over the phone because I really did want to see you. We always had a good time together. But I just can't do that anymore. I have to walk the line now. I have to”....





	Glastonbury One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired the pics of Kit Harington at the Glastonbury Festival today. There is plenty of hot smut but overall I think it is a sad tale. It doesn't put Kit in a very good light but I really think it might be accurate. Of course that is my opinion and this fic is purely imagination.

Kit's phone vibrated against the table. He set down his fork and picked it up still chewing the bite in his mouth

Angela:

_Hi baby, flying in. Will call when I land around 2. Hope to see you!_

He checked the time on his phone, nearly two now. He set it back down on the table and continued to eat. He had met Angela two years ago and they had spent the night together. She was a travel photographer and each time her job brought her to London she would call him. They usually went out for drinks and always ended up in bed together. But this time was different. He was now living with his girlfriend who sat across from him in the outdoor cafe they had chosen after leaving the Glastonbury Festival. He was frowning slightly as he decided how best to deal with the situation.

Rose's eyes were on him since he looked at his phone. She wiped her mouth with her napkin placing it back on her lap “What was that?” she asked

He looked up “Hmm? Oh it was nothing” he answered digging into his food

The way he scrunched his nose and cut his eyes told her immediately that it was not nothing. But she decided to dismiss it like she dismissed so much where he was concerned. She sat back and looked at her boyfriend eating his lunch. He wore those unbelievably tight black skinny jeans he refused to part with and a grey t shirt that clung to his muscular arms and chest. He had on his favorite newsboy cap in brown tweed and his curls stuck out underneath it in various places. He was so perfect as always. Her eyes darted quickly across the street where paparazzi had camped out at a coffee cafe taking pics of them. Kit hadn't noticed them yet and she was grateful for that. He would just get all grumpy.

The waiter came and Kit signed for the check. He wiped his mouth and pushed back from the table “Ok, I am off to that meeting with Dan at Thriker. Are you heading home?” he asked her

She nodded “Yep” she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Nothing passionate just a peck

He caught movement and a glint out of the corner of his eye. He looked across the street and saw a man pointing a camera at them. The sun was glinting off of it

“Dammit! Did you know they were there?” he asked Rose

She feigned innocence “Nooo” she smiled and shrugged

 

He lit a cigarette as he walked down the street. Promptly at 2 his phone rang

“Hello” he answered taking a drag and blowing smoke into the afternoon air

“Hi there handsome!” Angela said excitedly

“Hey Angela. How are you, love?” he asked

“Oh I am great” she answered “Just getting in from the Philippines! Such a beautiful place. I am in town to photograph the festival. It is so good to hear your sexy voice. It's been too long Kit”

He forgot how much he loved her enthusiasm and bubbly personality “Yeah it has been awhile”

“So do you want to get together tonight? Don't tell me you are busy. I am only here until Sunday”

He hesitated “Well...um..I am actually heading to a meeting but can you meet me at The Queen's Head in about half an hour? I can't really go out tonight but I need to talk to you about something”

“Ohhkaaayy” she was confused “That sounds foreboding”

“No. It's just. It's complicated” he said

“Well sure I will see you there in a half hour” she said and ended the call

 

He was distracted at the meeting and it showed. Afterward as they walked out of the office Dan asked “Hey, you ok mate. You seem off”

Kit looked at his best friend who up until a few weeks ago had been his roommate for past 10 years and sighed

“Do you remember that woman Angela?”

Dan twisted his lips thinking “Oh the photographer from L.A.?”

Kit nodded “She called me before I got here and she is in town”

Dan stopped hands on his hips and looked at his friend pointedly “And?”

“Nothing. I'm meeting her for drinks and I'm going to tell her that I live with Rose now and that is it” Kit answered

“Mmm hmmm and why do you have to tell her that in person? Couldn't say over the phone?” Dan asked

Kit stopped and looked up at his friend helplessly

“Kit you said you were going to do everything you could to make it work this time. I don't think having drinks with on old flame goes along with that. Why are you really doing this?”

Kit's shoulders sagged “We always had so much fun together. Not just that kind of fun but overall. I just want to see her again. It is just drinks and then I am gone. I swear”

Dan sighed. He felt sorry for his friend. He was trying so hard but there just seemed to be some part of him that was perpetually unfulfilled and unsatisfied. God knows Rose tried but she just didn't seem to _get_ him even after all this time off and on together. It was like she had her own idea of who he was. Dan wasn't sure he quite got him either but he knew him better than anybody “Well I am turning off my phone. I am not about to field any calls about where you went”

Kit clapped him on the back “Thank mate. I'm sorry. But I can do this. It will be fine. A drink, tell her about Rose and then I'm out”

They stopped outside the little pub where he was to meet Angela. Dan thought Kit should forgo the drink but decided against saying so. He was a grown man and at some point he had to learn to control himself. He insisted he wanted this move. Even going so far as announcing it on national television which was a bit shocking. So sink or swim my friend he thought as he smiled and walked away.

 

As he entered the pub he saw her right away sitting at a table close to the bar. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, wrap dress with little white flowers on it that showed off her curvy figure perfectly and open toed sandals. Her toes and nails both were perfectly polished in dark red. She had shoulder length straight black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He forgot how beautiful she was! She saw him and waved him over with a huge smile.

“Hi!” she said enthusiastically as she stood up to embrace him.

He hugged her back lightly catching the smell of her perfume. The perfume he had bought her actually. A spicy Indian floral.

_Fuck_

“Nice hat” she teased bopping the brim as she sat back down. She signaled the waiter who came and took Kit's drink order.

He removed his sunglasses “So you are here for the Festival?”

She sipped her drink “Hmmm yes. Have you been yet? Seems like you have quite a tan going on there” her eyes roamed down his toned and currently brown arms

“Yeah well I was umm in Portugal this weekend and then I spent a couple of weeks in Greece” he explained scratching the back of his neck

“Yes I saw that in the Daily Fail. Greece is beautiful! I saw your Esquire piece too. I thought that reporter was very unfair to you. I can't believe you considered moving to New York! I didn't think anything would drag you out of London. Still if you had you would be much closer to me” she grinned at him

The waiter brought his drink. He grabbed it so quickly some spilled and he took two big gulps before setting it down

“Well yeah I've considered and done quite a few things lately I wouldn't have expected from myself. And to answer your question, yes we just came from Glastonbury a couple hours ago”

“We?” she asked. She studied him. It was obvious that he was happy to see her but he seemed so nervous and fidgety.

“Uh yeah me and Rose” he took another drink and looked up to her trying as best as he could to keep his tone and face casual.

“Ah” she said setting her drink down “And is that the complication you mentioned on the phone? And why you are acting like a frog on a hot plate right now?”

He chuckled at her American analogy. He loved when she used them and she did that a lot. He looked her in the eye “Yeah it is. She moved into my house”

Angela sat and regarded him coolly. They had been fooling around for a better part of two years and in that time she knew Rose Leslie came in and out of the picture. Still it never seemed to be that serious or at least not serious enough to keep Kit out of her bed “Oh wow. Are you two getting married?'

He choked on his drink and coughed and sputtered as the whiskey burned his throat. He wiped his mouth with a napkin “Why does everyone keep asking me that. No.”

“Are you talking about it?” she pressed

“No not really. Only to say that is something to consider in the future. We are just going to do this for now, live together, and see how things go” he answered

Angela sat looking at him, her foot bouncing up and down.

He looked at her uncomfortably “So how were the Phillipines?”

She sat up “It was lovely as always. Kit, you know I am not one to beat around the bush. We have always had an honest relationship. We know what it is and what it isn't. You could have told me over the phone that you had moved in with your girlfriend. Yet you came here apparently right after being with her. Which has me questioning whether anything has really changed”

“No, Angela, it has changed. I didn't tell you over the phone because I really did want to see you. We always had a good time together. But I just can't do that anymore. I have to walk the line now. I _have_ to”

She frowned. He looked absolutely miserable. That is not how love was supposed to be. And the “have to's” She sighed and rubbed at her temples. This was not how she expected this to go but it was what it was

“Ok Kit. I get it” she reached for her purse and pulled out a few bills “I appreciate you telling me and not just blowing me off” she stood up and extended her hand to him

He looked up at her feeling a bit hurt by her abruptness but what did he expect her to do?

He shook her hand “Have fun at the festival” he said 

She started to walk away and then stopped. There was something in his eyes. Something she couldn't walk away from. He was difficult to walk away from under any circumstance anyway. She was well aware that this was not really healthy. She tried to be a grown up about it. But there was just so much depth to him and he was so amazing at everything he did including fucking. She turned back

“Listen, I really don't want to make things complicated for you. But I don't want to end it this way either. I am staying at the George room 16” She gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

He watched her leave and then ordered another drink and then another. He spent the afternoon in that pub watching the tele in the corner and getting drunk until his phone began to go off with text notifications wanting to know just where in the hell he was.

 

She met him at the door. She had on her detective face and he stood for her scrutiny. He deserved it. She quickly let her eyes roam over him. Her detective eyes. The eyes he gave her. His clothes weren't rumpled and everything seemed to be in place. He had actually come home before with his zipper down!! She could tell he was drunk but as he walked passed her she only smelled cigarettes and not perfume or worse.

“Where were you?” she asked as she followed him to the living room.

He plopped down the sofa “I just went to Queen's Head and had a few drinks. Watched the highlights of the match” he said

“With Dan?” she asked

“No” he answered

She didn't want to push it any further than that. She wanted answers but she didn't want answers “Well I am going to Chelsea's tonight. Her sister is coming in from Romania and it is a sort of suprise party”

Don't let her go, his mind yelled, make her stay here with you, beg her not to leave. But he didn't. Not long after, he was seeing her to the door with a kiss “Have fun” he said

Her eyes searched his face. Being the detective again. Did she see something he didn't yet? In the end she just smiled and walked out the door. He closed it behind her. He went to the fridge and got a beer. Sat on the couch and opened it. He turned on the tele for a bit but there was nothing on he wanted to watch. He opened his book and stared at the page not really seeing it. He didnt' want that either. He knew what he wanted. No. He told himself adamantly. I am going to take a shower and go to bed early.

 

An hour later he was walking out the door to the train station. He wore a simple black knit shirt and his grey jeans with black socks and loafers. He smelled of the expensive cologne he had in abundance due to his latest campaign.

Angela opened the door on the second knock. She wore a leopard print night gown with thin straps across her shapely shoulders. She smiled at him and made a wide gesture for him to come in.

“You knew I would come?” he asked as he entered her hotel room

She shrugged “I had hoped. You smell good. D&G?”

He nodded and moved to the chair by the fireplace

“Did you want a drink?” she asked

“Yes” he said gratefully. He took the whiskey and tonic she gave him. Neat. No ice. She always remembered.

“I have a bit of a surprise for you” she said as she picked up her phone and swiped through her playlist. “They were offering an 80's pack of music today annndd...” she hit play and set her phone down

A piano riff began followed by “Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and your never coming round. Turn around...” as Bonnie Tyler's Total Eclipse of the Heart began to play.

He laughed.

She draped herself across his lap “Remember when we met you called me Bright Eyes and then went and paid the DJ to play this song so I would dance with you?” she leaned against him and sang along to the song

This was it he decided. Why he was here. Because here he could be the charming guy who seduced her with a goofy '80's song. He wanted to be that guy. Not the guy he really was for walking through her door. He pulled her chin towards him and pressed his lips to hers. He reached for the drink in her hand and set it down on the table and scooped her up in his arms carrying her to the bed.

“Mmmmm” she moaned running her hands along his biceps “That's it my strong man”

He felt his cock lurch. Oh he had forgotten about this. Her way of making him feel so powerful. Her playlist continued and Roxette's It Must Have Been Love began to play as he lay her on the bed and stood back to undress.

She watched him in the most worshipful way as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Her eyes scanned over his toned and taut body. She licked her lips when he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He hadn't bothered to wear underwear and his cock sprang free when he pushed his pants down kicking them off.

She gasped “Oh yes, there it is, that big magical cock of yours”

Oh her words fed his ego. He didn't want to want it. But he craved it.

He stood back and pressed his hips forward “Why don't you come and suck it for me” he said softly but firmly

She crawled across the bed with a wicked glint in her eye “Is that what you want? My strong stud? You want to watch me devour that huge cock. You want to watch it slide in and out of my pretty little mouth” when she reached him she looked up and arched her eyebrow

He didn't answer. He just put his hands on the back of her head and led her to the tip of his jutting erection.

She licked her lips and let him guide her. She was not one to tease. She immediately pulled him into her mouth and throat. Took him all the way in with a small twist of her head at the end

“Oh!!” he cried out winding his fingers in her hair

She pulled back and sank down again. His hips twitched. God she was so fuckin good

She pulled off of him and turned over on her back letting her head hang slightly off the bed. Reaching out she put her hands on the back of his thighs and pulled him to her “Fuck my mouth Kit. You know I can handle it” she said in a breathy voice

His knees were weak as he moved forward and slid his cock into her waiting throat. It went in easily and she did not gag. He held the sides of her head helping keep her head up a bit and began to push in and out of her mouth. He was gentler than he had to be. He knew by the way she dug her nails into his legs and pulled him towards her harder. With every thrust he watched her tits bounce back and forth. It didn't long take for him to feel the pressure building up in his balls. He grunted with each movement until he suddenly pulled out and she reached up to lick and suck at his balls “Ahhh fuck!!” he cried out letting his cum spurt across her chest. He came much longer than he expected but finally it was done. He collapsed on the bed his legs rubbery.

She let out a giggle and he watched her massage his cum into her breasts. Moaning each time she slid across her hard nipples. She smiled at him and brought fingers to her mouth sucking his cum with a mischievous grin. She slid her other hand down between her legs. He could hear how wet she was

“You hear that my big strong lover? Do you hear how fucking wet you make me” she crooned

Jesus what was it about this woman that brought out the animal in him? He reached out and grabbing her thigh yanked her body around towards him. She gasped and her eyes shone brightly. He knew she liked things a little rough. Normally that wasn't him but she knew how to bring it out.

“I hear it. Now I want to taste it. It's your turn to fuck _my_ face” he said gruffly laying back and pulling her towards him.

She quickly scrambled up and straddled his face. She kept her eyes on him as she lowered her pussy into his waiting mouth throwing her head back with a gasp as she felt his lips on hers “Yes baby that is it. Oh your sweet pouty mouth is so good!”

He wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her down against him. He was lost. He wasn't Kit anymore. He didn't know who he became but it was almost like a trance or...he didn't know. It was like a switch turned on in his brain or maybe it was more like turning something off. He licked and lapped at her grunting and groaning in his own pleasure.

“Oh yes yes!” she cried out as she tangled her fingers in his curls pulling him towards her. She ground herself against him in complete abandon. She felt him push her forward and sink his tongue inside her “Yes yes fuck me! Oh Kit I'm going to cum all over your beautiful face! oh !!” she lost all words then. Her head was thrown back, mouth working silently until he brought her over the edge “OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” she screamed curling her body towards him pumping against him before falling completely backwards her body laying on top of his. She continued to whimper and tremble as aftershocks ran through her. She could feel his cock was hard against the back of her head.

He sat up and rolled her over. He got to his knees behind her and pulled her up on all fours by her hips. His face was still a mess when he leaned over and kissed his way down her back leaving a sticky trail. She wiggled her ass and cried out “Ah!” when he bit it. He raised up and positioned himself at her entrance not doing anything just yet

“That's it my stud” she encouraged pushing back against him “Fuck me like the stallion I know you are”

Something close to a growl escaped his lips and grabbing two handfuls of her flesh he plunged forward filling her. He pounded into her in a frenzy “Ah! Ah ! Ahh ! Ahhhh!" He cried out each time their bodies slammed together. She was matching him thrust for thrust

“Oh yes Kit, yes oh you fuck me so good!”

“Yeah you like it baby? You like when I fill your pussy with my cock?” he panted. He suddenly slowed his pace and leaned over reaching under her. He angled his hips left and ground into her hard finding that rough little spot that he knew would make her do what he wanted. He began to rapidly work his fingers across her pussy working her clit and lips as he pumped into her in little strokes

She practially howled at this. Her entire body began to shake “oooh ooohhh ohhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuuuucckkkkkkkk”

Then he felt it. A hot flood that covered his cock and splashed across his thighs causing his second release of the night. He groaned and pumped in longer strokes riding out his orgasm.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuuckkk” she sobbed as she collapsed on the bed under him. He rubbed her back for a moment before he fell back against the headboard.

After a few moments she recovered and leaned over planting a kiss on the top if his foot that was a few inches from her face. She got up and came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and a cold glass of water. He drank the water while he cleaned up a bit with the cloth.

Angela sat on the side of the bed and lit a cigarette. She took a deep drag and then leaned back against the headboard handing the smoke to him. Slowly whatever relays had been switched off in his mind were coming back on. He was quiet as he smoked. She didn't have to ask to know why. She felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't have let him do this but oh she had wanted him so much and anyway there was no way his girlfriend didn't know what he was like. _She obviously chose to ignore it so how was that my fault,_ she thought.

When Kit finished his cigarette he put it out in the ashtray and began to get dressed. He still hadn't said anything. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. He guessed he usually either passed out or slept through this part. He had never really had to hurry up and leave before.

Angela walked him to the door “Thank you Kit. This was a really nice way to end things”

He looked up at her not sure why he felt surprised by what she said

“I will be deleting your number and I think you should delete mine too”

He nodded “I'm sorry Angela”

She smiled at him “I'm not! I enjoyed every minute I have ever spent with you” she gave him a sweet hug. The parting was so different from the animalistic pleasure they just shared.

 

The tube was mostly empty as he made his way home racked with guilt. He opened the door quietly. It was dark. No lights on and no sounds. He went straight to the laundry room and stripped off his clothes putting them in the washer and starting it. Then he padded barefoot and naked upstairs to the shower. He let the water run over him until it turned cold.

He stood in the doorway of their bedroom. She was curled up on her side of the bed fast asleep. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anything good. But why oh why didn't he feel the way he had felt with Angela or with anybody else when he was with her? She was comfortable and familiar and he did love her. She knew him. She knew Christopher Catesby Harington not Kit Harington not Jon Snow but him as he was. Warts and all. She never seemed happy with him as he was but maybe he deserved that? He just wanted things to be good and be easy. But then something like tonight happened and he forgot about easy to just have a moment of that intense feeling.

With a sigh he made his way to the guest bedroom, what was Dan's room before, and flopped down on the bed. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring. Would they act like everything was fine or would she finally get enough and leave? He felt a little dismay that he had no emotional response to either option. He rolled over and closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
